Child of Eris
by Jenny The Queen
Summary: Calixto is an abnormal teen. What happens when he realizes what he is? First Percy Jackson story so constructive criticism is appreciated. T for language, Romance for later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

He always knew he was different, but not this different. I should probably start from beginning, which was what? A month or so ago, well that's when everything really kicked into gear. How things change so fast…

Now let me start off by saying that I have never been "normal." I only ever knew my dad, said mom left when I was young. He wasn't the best father but he was there when I needed him. I was always different for a number of reasons. One of the most helpful ways was that I was a perfect liar. No matter how ridiculous the lie everyone always believed it. I never knew why but it always helped me, maybe not in the most honest of ways but who's honest about lying? Well beyond that I had a knack for stirring up trouble. I could make anyone fight, it was always entertaining but I never went too far. I may be more chaotic than good but I wasn't bad by a long stretch. Heck for the most part I was a nice guy who used his "abilities" either for myself or the benefit of others. There were other small things but nothing worth mentioning like my more chaotic personality, but there was one thing that everyone thought of first when I came to mind. It was my Heterochromia or different colored eyes. "What's so weird about that?" you may ask. Well it wasn't anything like green and blue, no my eyes were gold and red. I don't mean just a touch either I mean full on red one eye and gold the other eye. It, more often than not, intimidated people who I weren't close to. I have to admit it was weird, but I feel it goes with my personality. That and they are very unique. Well that's enough about me eh? Oh wait should probably tell you my name, that would be handy huh? Well my name is Calixto. I know odd name right?

Line

"Hey Cale wait up!" I heard being called behind me.

I recognized my nickname and turned to see the speaker. It was one of my good friends, Ryan.

He could be a bit annoying but we had always been good friends.

"Hey Ryan, what do you need?" I say stopping in my tracks.

Ryan quickly catches up to me.

"Hey what do you have next?" He asks.

I raise one eyebrow in confusion. That's an odd question seeing as how I've had the same schedule all year.

"Um, English why?" I asked.

"Well there's this new teacher for English. They all say he's a real stickler." Ryan said.

That was weird, Mr. Ember had been teaching at the school for 10 years. Seems like an odd

time to retire, especially with no warning.

"Well thanks for the info." I respond whilst absentmindedly twirling my snow white hair.

"No prob, see ya at lunch, 'kay?" He says while walking away to his class.

I give him a two finger salute and start walking to English. It was really weird. We hardly get new teachers given how out of the way this town is. Oh well. I still hate that class. I'm dyslexic and have ADHD so sitting and having to write for a whole period was against my nature. I also haven't done my homework. Oh well, I'll just tell him I had handed it in the day before. We had been given a week to do it. I soon arrived at my destination. Well time to see this big bad new teacher. I walk in and take my seat. I look around and fail to see the new teacher. Odd, usually the teachers were in the room first. Oh well. I sit and wait for the bell to go off. When it does he walks in. Nothing too noticeable, kinda short, goatee, wearing a beret for some reason. He walks up to the board to write his name, Mr. Green? Well you don't see that for a last name every day.

"Alright class I'm your new teacher. I'm Mr. Green. Mr. Ember decided to try his hand at something else, painting or something. Well let's get started, I'm collecting your homework so have it ready." He says and begins to collect it.

He makes his way around the room and finally gets to me.

"Homework." He said in an uninterested tone.

"Handed it in yesterday." I lied casually.

He gave me a glare like he knew that I was lying. But no one ever has, so neither does he right. He starts to look like he believes it then shakes it off.

"Charmspeak, must be Aphrodite." He mutters but I can't really hear.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask thinking I heard something about Aphrodite.

"Nothing, next time just do the homework." He says and moves on.

I sat there with a dumbstruck look on my face. He knew I was lying, that never happened, ever. Was I losing my touch? Was he something special? The rest of the period goes by smoothly but I start to get a weird feeling about Mr. Green. He's different, but how? The bell rang and I went to my locker. When I got there I saw that new kid. He joined this year and always seemed to be glaring at me. I don't know what his problem is but I avoid him like the plague. I swear he has it out for me but what can you do? The rest of the day goes smoothly. I have plans to meet up with two of my friends after school. I went to the deli where we planned to meet up. They were already here.

"Hey Cale." I hear Roger call.

"Yeah come over!" Ryan yells.

I wave and make my way over and adjust my purple jacket before I sit.

"So guys how do you like Mr. Green?" I ask the two.

"Seems okay, a bit stern but good enough." Roger answered while eating his sub.

"I don't really care either way actually." Ryan answered doing the same.

"I don't know but I get a bad vibe from him." I answer truthfully.

"Oh yeah?" Roger says with a mouthful of sub.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" I say jokingly.

"Did yours?" Roger asks but then realises his mistake.

I slump a bit and get a solemn look. Though I never knew, it was still a soft spot. I was the only

one I know who didn't have a mom.

"Shit man, I'm sorry." Roger says sincerely.

"Good job, dumbass" Ryan says continuing to eat.

"Nah you're good, I don't know why but it still gets me." I answer, sitting up to get out of my slump.

"Tell you what, I'll go get you a sub." Roger says and gets up.

I smile. He may be dumb in 20 different ways but he has a good heart. I get a weird tingle in the back of my head. I feel like someone's watching me. I turn around to see who. Well it seems I'm being stalked by...Mr. Green? He's just sitting there casting the occasional glance at me. It is really unnerving. This was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, time for another fantastic day at school. I walk up to the doors of my school to begin the day. Boy I hate school, I hate having to sit still in general. There was, however, one class I liked. That was mythology. Greek mythology was for, whatever reason, really interesting to me. I just understood it better. I also could read some of the Greek, it was weird but I didn't complain. Well we only had it on Tuesday and today is Tuesday. I walk to my locker to get all of my materials for first period, which was mythology. After I grab my books I see that kid, Cletus I think his name is, giving me the death glare. I shudder but otherwise ignore it. I walk off to my first class and set up. Weird the teacher wasn't here. Usually she was here well before us. Oh well, maybe she's having an off day. God knows I have plenty. I see Cletus walk in and take his seat. I hate that we share this class but I couldn't do anything about it. Not that I haven't tried. The bell goes off and in walks Mr. Green? Okay, why was he here now?

"Alright class most of you already know my name, but for those who don't I'm Mr. Green," I notice that today he is wearing an orange tee instead of a button up like yesterday.

"Well I'm subbing today. Today we're going to go over the Trojan War, more specifically what caused it."

I really liked this subject so I sit up and pay attention, only time you'd see me do that in school. I don't know why, but I feel a sense of...foreboding? I'm getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Alright, does anyone know why the Trojan War started?" Mr. Green asked.

I would have raised my hand since I knew but I was trying to figure out this foreboding feeling. Wait, did I just hear my name called?

"Calixto Eldridge!" I hear Mr. Green call with a tone of impatience.

"Yes Mr. Green?" I ask.

"Do you know the answer?" He says while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Um, Aphrodite, Hera and Athena asked Paris which was the fairest and he picked Aphrodite?" I

answer as more question than an answer.

"I suppose that did lead to it. Do you know why the goddesses were quarreling over such a matter?" He asks with a look like I might not know.

I give a smirk of my own, I do know this.

"The three of them were at a wedding and Eris placed the golden apple of Discord at it. The three fought over it and asked Paris to judge." I answer.

"Very good Eldridge, and why did they fight over the apple?" He asks.

"It said 'to the fairest' on it." I answer again and begin to feel satisfied.

"Correct, now this led to…" He continued but I blocked it out.

The rest of the period goes swimmingly, except for the death glare I keep getting. But I also notice that Mr. Green seems to be closely watching him. It was like he expected Cletus to attack me or something, well I hope he doesn't. It also seems like Mr. Green knows something that I don't about the two of us, it's innerving. The day goes over well enough. I plan on going to get some groceries before I go home. I walk a bit and I get that feeling again. I feel like I'm being followed. I turn around and lo and behold it's Cletus. He looks like he's going to kill me or something. I look around and see that there is no one else.

"Are you following me or something creepo?" I ask while backing up a bit.

"You do not know how long I've been trying to get you alone." He says with a creepy smile.

Oh shit, not kill but worse. Okay plan A: deflect with humor.

"Sorry, I'm not into guys." I say with a half laugh.

He shakes his head and keeps advancing.

"Your tricks won't work on me demigod." He says.

What? Demigod, like Heracles? That stuff is all a myth. What is he going on about?

"Dude what are you, nuts? Demigods don't exist." I say.

"And even if they did, I am not one."

He stops for a moment looking like everyone did when I lied. Wait, I wasn't lying though! Oh well, if it lets me out of this I don't care. He shakes his head like Mr. Green had.

"Like I said before, don't even try. I will make your death quick and painless.

All of a sudden he...changed. Instead of Cletus, there was now a...Chimera? What is going on?! As it gets closer I begin to panic. At the last second I see a person drop kick the chimera. I sat there dumbfounded as I watch the person beat the daylights out of it. When the deed was done he walked over to me. I now saw it was Mr. Green.

"That was too close. I knew it was him but I didn't know he was a chimera." He says to himself.

"Come on kid, it's no longer safe here, we have to go." He says and grabs my arm.

I resist and break free.

"Woh woh woh, first you're going to tell me what the hell is going on!" I yell louder than intended.

"Fine I suppose you deserve to know. That was a Chimera, it was hunting you." He replies.

"What? Why was it hunting me? Why does it exist?! It's a myth." I say. I realise I am much more calm than I should be. Like I enjoyed the chaos?

"It is much more than a myth, it's all real. Greek mythology is more than mythology." He says.

"You can't expect me to believe that." I say flatly crossing my arms.

"Tell it to that." He gestures to the dissolving chimera.

"Okay okay. Say I do believe you, why did it want me?" I ask with trepidation.

"You're different. You, Calixto, are a demigod. Half god, half mortal." He says in a tone of regret. Like he wishes he didn't have to say.

**AN: I hope anyone who reads this enjoys. This is only the beginning. Please leave a review of your thoughts. What did you like? What do you dislike? What do you think I could improve on? Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**


End file.
